residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Biohazard 7: Resident Evil Original Soundtrack
Biohazard 7: Resident Evil Original Soundtrack (バイオハザード7 レジデント イービル オリジナル・サウンドトラック) ou Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Original Soundtrack, est sorti le 24 janvier 2017, le jour de la sortie du jeu en occident. À l'instar du précédent épisode, l'équipe musicale de cet opus mêle artistes japonais et occidentaux. Akiyuki Morimoto, qui a œuvré sur le précédent épisode, y est chef compositeur, et est pour cela assisté de Miwako Chinone, compositrice de la série Monster Hunter, et Satoshi Hori, qui a composé pour plusieurs jeux digitaux. Pour l'équipe occidentale de musiciens, on retrouve en tête de gondole Cris Velasco, compositeur des séries God of War et Mass Effect, collaborant avec Brian D'Oliveira, qui a travaillé sur plusieurs jeux Sony. Le thème principal du jeu, Go Tell Aunt Rhody, est crée par Michael A. Levine, qui a composé pour diverses séries télévisées. Contrairement aux derniers épisodes, la bande-son mise une ambiance atmosphérique menée par des cordes lancinantes, supporté par un piano et quelques percussions, une réminiscence auditive aux premiers épisodes. L'instrumentation atypique produite par Koyo Sonae pour Resident Evil: Revelations 2 est réutilisée pour cet épisode. Pistes #'Go Tell Aunt Rhody -Resident Evil- (Full Version)' #:Thème original: Jean-Jacques Rousseau #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Michael A. Levine #:Chant: Jordan Reyne #:Chœur: Mariana Barreto #:Chœur de début et de fin: The Westchester Children's Choir #:Thème principal. #'A Loving Message' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée pendant le message de Mia. #'On the Road' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée lors du trajet vers Dulvey. #'Atmosphere -Swamp Encounter-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de la propriété à Dulvey. #'Lost Memories' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles avec Mia. #'Sinking Feeling' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Mia disparaît. #'Into Madness' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Mia apparaît. #'Kill or Be Killed' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Mia attaque Ethan. #'Haunted House' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de la propriété de Dulvey, après l'attaque de Mia. #'Back for More' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de la propiété de Dulvey, après le coup de téléphone. #'Love to Death' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de combat contre Mia, dans le grenier. #'Welcome To The Family' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée Ethan est assommée par Jack Baker. #'Dinner Time' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Jouée lors du diner familial des Baker. #'Out of Sight' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de la maison des Baker. #'Out in the Open' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Premier thème de chasse de Jack. #'Garage' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de combat contre Jack, dans le garage. #'Main Hall' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée à l'entrée de la maison. #'A Curious Light' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème d'introduction de la séquence avec Mia. #'Hide and Seek' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème de chasse de Marguerite. #'Daddy's Back' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Second thème de chasse de Jack. #'Molded I' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème des mycomorphes, dans la maison. #'Tearing at the Flesh' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de combat contre Jack, au sous-sol. #'Claws of Death' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de combat contre Jack, au sous-sol. #'Into the Night' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Jouée à la sortie de la maison. #'Saferoom' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thèmes des salles de repos. #'Atmosphere -The Nest-' #:Composition et arrangement: Brian D'Oliveira #:Thème de la vieille maison. #'Brief Reunion' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée quand Mia est kidnappée par Lucas. #'Escaping the Pit' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée de l'attaque de Marguerite, dans le puits. #'Unholy Shrine' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée au cabinet de Marguerite. #'Keeper of the Greenhouse I' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème de combat contre Marguerite, dans la serre. #'Keeper of the Greenhouse II' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème de combat contre Marguerite, dans la serre. #'The Forbidden Room' #:Composition et arrangement: Brian D'Oliveira #:Jouée dans la chambre secrète, au deuxième étage. #'Tatari' #:Composition et arrangement: Brian D'Oliveira #:Thème des mycomorphes, dans la vieille maison. #'Molded II' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème des mycomorphes, dans le hangar. #'Bad Boy Games' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée pendant les énigmes de Lucas. #'White Room' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème du hangar. #'"Sacrifice" by The Sewer Gatorz' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème de combat contre les mycomorphes géants, à l'abattoir. #'Apprehension' #:Composition et arrangement: Cris Velasco #:Jouée pendant la vidéo de Mia et Zoe. #'So Close Yet So Far' #:Composition et arrangement: Cris Velasco #:Thème des mycomorphes, au ponton. #'Face to Face' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles avec Mia et Zoe. #'The Beast' #:Composition et arrangement: Cris Velasco #:Thème de combat contre Jack, au cabanon. #'Not Over Yet' #:Composition et arrangement: Cris Velasco #:Thème de combat contre Jack, au cabanon. #'The Choice -Love-' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée si Ethan choisit de sauver Mia. #'Go Tell Aunt Rhody -Resident Evil- (Short Version)' #:Thème original: Jean-Jacques Rousseau #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Michael A. Levine #:Chant: Jordan Reyne #:Chœur: Mariana Barreto #:Version d'introduction du thème principal. #'Main Menu' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Short-Lived Escape -Torn Apart-' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée quand Mia et Ethan s'approchent du tanker. #'Into the Wreckage' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée à l'entrée de l'Annabelle. #'E-001 I' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème d'Eveline, sur la passerelle. #'E-001 II' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème d'Eveline, dans la cale. #'Proceed with Caution' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de l'Annabelle. #'Molded III' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème des mycomorphes, dans l'Annabelle. #'E-001 III' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème d'Eveline, dans la salle des machines. #'Dire State of Affairs' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème de la tragédie de 2014. #'The Breaking Point' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée lors du retour vers Alan. #'Sense of Dread' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Alan disparaît. #'Death of a Friend' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée lors de la mort d'Alan. #'Calm Before the Storm' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Mia envoie sa vidéo. #'Biohazard' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée lors du naufrage de l'Annabelle. #'Determination' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Jouée quand Mia veut sauver Ethan. #'The Sad Truth' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Jouée quand les Baker raconte leur histoire. #'Selfless Act' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée quand Mia sauve Ethan. #'Salt Mine' #:Composition et arrangement: Brian D'Oliveira #:Thème de la mine de sel. #'Molded IV' #:Composition et arrangement: Brian D'Oliveira #:Thème des mycomorphes, dans la mine. #'Ascending from the Darkness' #:Composition et arrangement: Brian D'Oliveira #:Jouée quand Eveline appelle les mycomorphes. #'Molded V' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Thème des mycomorphes génats, dans la mine. #'Floating In-Between' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Thème de la propriété, à la poursuite d'Eveline. #'Temper Tantrum' #:Composition et arrangement: Satoshi Hori #:Jouée quand Ethan confronte Eveline. #'Daidara-bocchi' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème du combat final contre Eveline. #'Ending -Reunited-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de la bonne fin. #'The Choice -Freedom-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée si Ethan choisit de sauver Zoe. #'Short-Lived Escape -Lost Freedom-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Zoe et Ethan s'approchent du tanker. #'The Grudge' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Mia veut tuer Ethan. #'Ending -Last Goodbye-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de la mauvaise fin. #'Title Menu -Beginning Hour-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée à l'introduction de la démo "Beginning Hour". #'A Presence -Beginning Hour-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de la propriété, dans la démo "Beginning Hour". #'Phone Call -Beginning Hour-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Jouée quand Zoe appelle, dans la démo "Beginning Hour". #'You're Next -Beginning Hour-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème des mycomorphes, dans la démo "Beginning Hour". #'Thank You for Playing -Beginning Hour-' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de fin de la démo "Beginning Hour". #'VR Tutorial' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème du didacticiel du PlayStation VR. #'Happy Happy Birthday' #:Composition et arrangement: Miwako Chinone #:Jouée pendant la séquence avec le gâteau d'anniversaire. #'You Are Dead' #:Composition et arrangement: Akiyuki Morimoto #:Thème de fin de partie. Galerie 7 OST US Front.png|Couverture album (US/Euro) Catégorie:Musique